The son of Leonardo
by chloemcg
Summary: When Leonardo is investigating a Purple dragon member's house, he comes across a little surprise that should change his life forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of TMNT. I do own little Martin and his evil uncle Martin, though. I had the idea long ago and I thought that it would be good to put up on fanfictoin since I seem to be on a roll with one-shots. **

**The franchise of teenage mutant ninja turtles, might I add, belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Liard. I own utterly nothing.**

**The son of Leonardo.**

* * *

><p>The night was full of youthful crying in a house that looked abandoned from the outside but within it was far from the case. The rain pelted against the glass windows of the home where those cries originated from. The sky was black and was layered with dark storm clouds to make the weather even more gruesome.<p>

Lightning streaked across the sky with an almighty snap as a sharp yell came from the inside of the house. It sounded harsh and uncaring for a child of young age to come into contact with. Little did anyone know was that a certain adult anthropomorphic turtle sat perched on top of the roof of that very house as he eavesdropped upon the shouts and crying.

An adult Leonardo scrunched his brows aggressively against his blue mask whilst his green emerald green skin was smashed by the heavy rainfall but he hardly paid attention; he heard those yells directed towards a tearful child through the chimney as the man's words echoed into his ear holes.

"Shut up, you little reject! If you don't stop that racket then you'll stay in there until you're 50!" The man's gruff voice yelled harshly.

Leo tilted his head in confusion yet his eyes remained watchful and hawk-like as he thought about the situation that brought him here.

About 3 months ago, a Purple dragon executive named Morris Barragan had killed his brother and sister-in-law on purpose in a car accident but, according to Donatello's research, he took their infant son as to get the money his brother was going to inherit to him but actually wanted to give to the son and kept the boy locked up as a means to kill the child slowly to make him suffer instead of getting the money faster.  
>Leo had been tailing this case ever since and he was going to try and get the kid out of that situation as he listened in on the yelling fest a bit more.<p>

The adult mutant ninja turtle decided to wait until daybreak as according to some more of Donatello's research, this guy spent everyday away from the house, leaving the child home alone.

Leo felt the cold harsh winds brush against his face in an effort to push him off the buildings scaffoldings but this failed as the leader of the adult mutant ninja turtles stood strong and hunched as he awaited for daylight to arrive and greet the world in a new light.

Morning arrived and Morris had left early in the morning to meet up with his gang. Morris was a bulky man with muscles so beefed up that it would make up for what little brains he had, thats for sure. His hair was spiky and brown and he had a muscular chin along with onyx eyes that actually made Leonardo more angry as he watched the man get into his car and drive off, leaving the house absolutely silent.

Leo took this as his chance to slip into the house as he jumped off the roof and managed to get to a ledge that jutted out beneath a slide-open window as the ninja turtle used his tri-toed feet to yank the window upwards while his hands kept him balanced upon the rather unstable ledge. Leo carefully yet swiftly leapt through the gap in the window and instantly found himself tumbling to the floor as he didn't prepare himself for the rough landing inside.

"Leo, are you in?" A relaxed, yet soothing voice sounded from an earpiece. Leo felt his lips pull into a confident grin as he replied while pressing one of his three fingers to a button just above the mic that allowed him to speak with his second younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm in. Where would I need to go, Donnie?" Leo asked while investigating his surroundings. The floor was scattered with empty bottles, filthy T-shirts, stains and others things that didn't look the least child friendly. Leo carefully shifted his feet around on the filthy cream carpet so he could avoid stepping on broken glass.

"Hmmm...I think Morris' journals and other evidence would be held in his bedroom." Donatello sounded thoughtful on this information as Leo began to slowly move and step over the things scattered upon the floor. He didn't want to feel pain from stepping on broken glass in his bare feet.

Leo was careful about walking through the item scattered household as he didn't want to come out with cuts and bruises. He carefully circled the items with his vast ninja reflexes and he eventually came to stop at the man's bedroom and soon began to rummage through the drawers and cupboards for evidence that could be used to take this guy down.

The room wasn't in much of a better state then the rest of the house but at least the bed was decent and somewhat tidy.

Out of all the rooms in the establishment, this was the best kept one.

Some video tapes were gathered, stacks of police records and files collected and and he made sure to grab the will his brother left as a backup encase.

But, as he was about to leave, he decided to make a quick stop to the child's bedroom as he silently avoided stepping on broken class again and he travelled through the shambled and crumbling hallways and corridors until he had stopped at a door which was disturbingly quiet on the other side.

A feeling of dread settled inside Leonardo's stomach as he swallowed nervously. The silence was utterly frightening, to put it mildly, and he hesitated on touching the rusty doorknob.

He shook his head. He was a Ninja turtle, nothing ever scared him! Nothing! He wasn't going to allow himself to back out cowardly and put a small child in danger!

So, with a new confidence shining in his eyes, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door but what he found inside made him almost turn away whilst that confidence evaporated into thin air.

The child's room was in the worst state of all.

The room was empty and littered with empty bottles and wrappers. There was not a toy in sight and the scent of dust hung in the air. In the centre of the room, laying amidst the broken bottles and rubbish, was a little basket-like bed that was made from wicker and was lined with a filthy old ribbon. Inside was a filthy rag for a blanket and laying on top of it was a young child with dark red hair and he was wearing a blue onesie.

The child was listless and very lethargic, his young eyes were dull and void of the childish communication that was screaming to come out. That and the child was so thin that you could count every rib cage with little effort whatsoever.

Leo's heart sunk even further as he took pity upon the poor little thing.

He patted the boy's head, feeling his messy red tufts of fiery red hair in his green palm, and he frowned with his face matching exactly how he felt within: sympathetic. The boy looked up pitifully, giving some pleadingly whimpers to the large humanoid turtle as his tiny hands weakly reached up towards his face.

Leo didn't know what to say.

It was obvious that the child was reaching the point of starvation and it was far more obvious that all Morris had ever done to this child was scream at it and nothing else, not even caring for the poor thing properly.

Leonardo seriously felt a strong urge to take this child from this place and take him home with him but he hesitated on making such a rash decision, he couldn't just take the child without any of the polices knowledge whatsoever. He felt like that would be illegal!

He kept his better judgement wide open and gently scooped up the weak little boy in his hand and cradled him against his plastron until he slept, which didn't take very long at all unsurprisingly. He was so weak it would probably be as easy as closing his eyes but still...there was something about this kid.

Those weakened eyes of his were so adorable and so charismatic that they made Leo smile just a little bit. He couldn't even help but stand up with the bundle in his arms as he went to go and find something to keep the child nourished for awhile longer. This eventually took him back into the hallways.

However, as he was about to reach the fridge, he discovered that the bundle in his arms had gone disturbingly limp.

Leo froze. He seriously hoped beyond hope that the little guy wasn't...! He hurriedly looked down at the minuscule bundle and placed a finger on his flattened chest and was far more alarmed when he felt a very weak thump against his chest every few moments. It was a slow rhythm that filled dread in the very pit of Leo's stomach.

He quickly realised what was happening with the child and knew that he couldn't leave the child here, not anymore!

The child was now so weak that his body was shutting down!

Quickly, Leo rushed through the hallways with the little boy fastened in his hold and he kept his back stashed full of evidence wrapped over his shoulder and dragging against his shell. He was so lightning quick that the tails of his blue headband was whipping through nothing but the air behind him as he dashed through the halls and leapt out the window but stabbing through the bricks the house was made from with one of his twin katana.

Leonardo hurriedly scaled down the building with his katana tightly in grasp and the minuscule bundle lain in his other arm.

When he jumped down to safety, the ninja turtle quickly stuck to the shadows and went to locate the nearest manhole possible with the child he hopefully rescued in time fastened tightly close as he hoped and prayed that he had got to the child on time.

It didn't take long until he reached the Lair but it felt like a century to the leader of the Ninja turtles and he didn't hesitate in barrelling in to meet the shocked expressions of three other turtles and a humanoid rat who all gathered around the panicked blue-banded terrapin.

"Leo, what's the matter!?" Donatello, the turtle in purple, asked in shock as he noticed the child in his brother's arm.

Leonardo swallowed as he panted, trying to calm himself down as he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment from a panic attack. However he quickly handed the child to Donnie whom looked worried the moment he saw him, especially because the child was now unconscious and almost fully limp in his hands.

He looked back up to Leo for answers but saw that the turtle in question was too breathless to properly answer him but the pleading looks in his eyes said it all.

Giving a determined nod, Donatello ran into the lab in order to see if he could save the little boy who was saved from Morris' residence. He was running even faster than Leo was if it was possible.

So, when Leonardo had calmed down, he explained everything to Master Splinter (the rat) and Michaelangelo and Raphael (the two other turtles) and explained why he had to take action the moment when he did.

"I...I'm so sorry, Sensei, I just-" Leo began but Master Splinter held up a patient claw and silenced his eldest son. His nose twitched silently and he gazed at Leo softly with the gentlest smile he could give and he placed a claw on the worried blue banded turtle's muscular shoulder.

"Now my son," Splinter started softly "I cannot blame you for taking action then because that child may have died otherwise. However I must ask what you plan on doing after the boy is better?"

It was obvious that Splinter wasn't dare thinking that the child would die, not even considering it. He would never turn down an innocent child if his life depended on it and that was what made Master Splinter far more remarkable despite once being a simple pet rat.

He did ask a very good question, though. What was going to happen when the kid was feeling better? They couldn't just take him back there, that wasn't even an option. They certainly couldn't let him get tangled up in child services, they would find out his background and question how he was removed from Morris' house without the proper authority. Leo couldn't take the lad in...could he?

Before he could answer Donatello, tugging at the collars of his lab coat, approached his father and brothers.

Raph, the red banded dark red turtle, got up and asked the smart techno turtle "So, Donnie, is the kid awright?"

"Yeah! Is the little dude alright?" Mikey, the orange-wearing, clover green turtle and youngest of the four asked.

Donatello nodded his head to respond to both of the pairs of questions given by his two older brothers. He then looked at Leo with a small smile "Yeah, the little guy is going to pull through. You got to him just in time, Leo!"

Leonardo felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. The boy was alright! He never felt more relieved in all his life and it made him feel amazing in all honesty. He couldn't wait to see the child and gladly walked towards the entrance of the lab where he was happy to see that the little child was breathing much better but he was hooked up to some wires and machinery. There was even some fluid going into his veins via drip.

He was dressed in a blue gown and his messy red hair was way more spikier than before. He even seemed a lot more active than before and his eyes were more bright and alert.

He looked far more comfortable then he did in Morris' house at least.

Smiling, Leo gingerly poked one of his three fingers at the one year old and watched as the little boy furled his tiny digits around the giant turtle's finger. He even smiled a little bit at his saviour and gurgled a bit in joy.

Finally after watching this nice exchange for a few moments; Raphael repeated the question asked by Splinter previously "So, Leo, what are we gonna do with 'im?"

Leo looked to Master Splinter for help although he nodded with a warm smile, obviously and mutedly approving of what possibility was playing with his eldest's mind.

Leonardo looked back down at the little guy in deep though as he made his choice; Again, Child services wasn't an options as they would probably question how he was removed from Uncle Morris' care and track them to the sewers. Giving the boy back to Morris wasn't a good choice either for reasons that were as plain as the nose on ones face.

So, with a confident grin, Leo replied warmly and with a soothing voice "...I'll raise him as my own."

While Raph was shocked beyond reason, along with Don and Mikey, they couldn't help but agree with the idea as well since they were technically old enough to have kids and they thought of the same reasons that they couldn't turn the child into the authorities. They eventually warmed up to the idea and looked over the evidence, planning carefully about getting Leo to get legal custody of the child very, very cautiously.

Leo, meanwhile, sat by his new son's side and cradled him affectionately. He even stroked the lad with his finger, lightly brushing it against his cheek. He felt his heart swell with adoration for the boy and he couldn't help but think up a name for the little guy.

He pondered long and hard for a name and eventually came up with a good one. "I think you shall be named...Martin."

And Martin his name became.

* * *

><p>After months and months of taking care of the boy and making sure that the sewer was a safe place to raise a child and borrowing Casey and April for the job, the case finally went to court and Morris was arrested for theft, crime activity and child abuse.<p>

Leo (in disguise, of course) won custody of Martin and had eventually begun to teach the child in the ways of Ninjuitsu and the boy was soon joined by two more members of the family.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, guys, I will make more fanfic's on the Adult mutant Ninja turtles. I will probably even make a fanfic about Martin's future and who his cousins are...oh and Raphael gets married to Mona Lisa too. **

**If you are wondering about which universe this would be in, it would probably be in the 2003 universe. It is my favourite series and I adore it! I just wish it hadn't ended though... :(**

**Anyways please review and tell me what you all think of this fanfic.**

**Thanks! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
